I Can't
by FilmGeekandProud
Summary: “Is there anything you can’t do Bones? One shot. My first fan fic ever. Just a short bit of fluff. Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own Bones or any of it's characters. Now on with the show.**

**One shot. My first fan fic ever.**

Something had changed between them that much was clear it wasn't startlingly obvious but it was still there none the less. Both Booth and Brennan had noticed, but out of sheer fear of consequences both had failed to talk to each other about it for longer than 10 seconds.

Brennan and Booth were in her office finishing their case notes, but the subject had naturally drifted off topic,

"That's not the same and you know it Bones"

"How is it not?"

"Because first of all we weren't talking about me and second…y'know what, never mind, this conversation is making me slightly uncomfortable"

"Oh so we can talk about my love life but not yours, that seems fair,"

"Well being that my love life is currently non-existent and yours is well..."

"Disappointing" Brennan finished

"I was actually gonna say… wait… disappointing? I thought your last date went well?"

"Well, no, not really. He had this insane notion that because I'm female I couldn't possibly know how to rock climb, he was a sexist pig! Of course I can rock climb, I trekked through Tibet avoiding the Chinese army, I face serial killers and psychos on a daily basis I think I can handle scaling one little rock face"

"Is there anything you can't do Bones?"

"Well, I can't play the violin"

"The violin?"

"Yeah I always wanted to learn to play but never had the chance"

"I can't speak Italian" she looked deep in though as she continued the list becoming increasingly upset.

"I can't hold a normal conversation with a normal person for longer than a minute" she added

"I can't get close to people because I fear they will leave" she was worked up by this point, Booth just stood in silence.

"And I can't even tell you that I love you" That last one just slipped out and Brennan looked quite shocked at what she had accidentally blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth but it was too late the damage was done.

"You love me?" Booth said a wide smile crossing his face

"Well…em yes... of course in a completely platonic way of course, we're just friends… right?"

Booth looked slightly disappointed.

She smiled sweetly at him and turned away relived that she had recovered face after her slip of the tongue, Booth turned towards the door then replayed her outburst in his head he turned around slowly to see Brennan fumbling with her paper work. This was it he though to himself. His moment, his chance, she was trying to hide it but he could read her like a book. If there was ever a right time to do this it was now.

"Bones?" He moved towards her until he stopped right in front of her.

"Yes, Booth?"

Booth moved closer to Brennan and took the paper work from her hands and placed it on her desk, leaning in towards her, he opened his mouth and said in a serious tone.

"I love you too" Brennan just smiled clearly missing his point.

"Good to know, Booth"

Booth grabbed Brennan's arm gently as she turned and pulled her back to face him, she looked confused. His face became even more serious as he lifted her chin so that her eyes met his.

"No, you don't understand, I Love you… I'm IN love with you"

Brennan looked shocked, she was dumbstruck she just left Booth to continue on

"I know I shouldn't we're partners and we work together and I've tried not to love you, not to think about you all the time, night and day, to stop wishing it was you with me on every date I've been on. To quite the voices in my mind screaming for me to act on my feelings and cross the line and" his words were suddenly cut off by Brennan's lips on his own, she kissed him, ever so lightly before pulling back and saying

"Screw the line" she stated and then proceeded to pull him in for a deep, passionate kiss, a kiss that been waiting over 2 years and boy was it worth the wait.

**So what do you think? should I never write again?**


End file.
